Entering Yoshino Route EX(YAOI)
by Pingypuff
Summary: What actually happened when they got to the staff room after running around naked in school that day? This is the beginning of a serious love story filled with emotions, YAOI and SMUT. Set in an alternate universe where Yoshino has romantic feelings for Kotarou.


Important notice: Please be aware that this is a YAOI fanfic. I do not own the characters, nor do I own the Rewrite visual novel.

Visual Novel: Rewrite

Pairing: KotarouxYoshino/KotaYoshi

Age: 18+ for sexual content

Extra notes: I suggets you read this with the image of both characters from the Rewrite Side B manga in your head! It'll make it much cuter! You can just easily look it up on the net. I'd also like it if you could see this as som kind of route of it's own, where Yoshino happens to have feelings for our hero.

Summary: What actually happened when they got to the staff room after running around naked in school that day? This is the beginning of a serious love story filled with emotions.

More important information: It pains me to confess that the whole setup before the main characters get to the staff room is not made by me but by Visual Art's. The dialogues and most of the events are directly from the visual novel. I simply changed the characters way of thinking and added some movements. Well, actually only the dialogues are outright copied, while the rest is strongly based on the actual scene. Mostly of how the characters are feeling and thinking are based on my own admissions. The ending lines are also slightly based on the original thing. I had to start like this to be able to build up the story the way I want, and I will probably use more scenes from the visual novel in the future though much more distinct from the original ones. In other words, while moving forward with the story, more of my personal imagination will fill it so please look forward to it.

As another side note, this is the first fanfic of KotarouxYoshino! Yaay! I noticed they are unknown to the yaoi fandom, and just had to fix one for them, so... yea. Hope you enjoy it. This is my first time writing a fanfic and english is not my native language so please be wary.

* * *

Everything turned black, and Kotarou couldn't help but to let a pained sound escape his lips. The sudden fall was long after all, and the impact even made him unable to move if only for a few seconds.

''Looks like you're all right. You have some amazing luck.'', he could hear a faint voice tell him from deep within the darkness. Not that he had any problem seeing in it thanks to his strengthened senses. Actually, he spotted the sitting body a few meters in front of him almost before he could even hear it's belonging voice.

''Is that you, Yoshino?'', he asked while crawling himself closer just to make sure he was right. If the silver-haired man had a secret twin brother it wouldn't be too weird for him to be sitting here in the darkness all by himself. If anything it would be perfectly reasonable and explainable. They would probably prefer to change identities with each other as easy as possible to escape the horrifying life of the Mad Dog. In that case, the ''secret brother'' would have to be near at all times, and this was the perfect hideout for such a thing(apart from the fact that it probably was very hard to get out of here)… So which one of them was the actual Yoshino Haruhiko? Did this mean that the other one was completely anonymous? Unidentified? Unknown to the world? Could he possibly be an UMA!? Or maybe something even more mysterious? Was this a new discovery made by Tennouji Kotarou, the great, almighty leader of the Occult club!? This would make such a great article for the blog!

''You're a really sturdy idiot. Are you even injured?'', Yoshino's voice echoed through the unknown space which had them both trapped. Or was he really ''the'' Yoshino? Wait, wouldn't they both be?

…_I better stop this now. I don't want to get myself stuck in such an eternal, pointless way of thinking. I will just end up like him if I continue like this. It isn't worth it._

Asking the guy about it himself would just make him feel stupid and embarrassed which forced him to realise how absurd the idea was from the very beginning .

''Well, I hurt all over.'', he answered even though he indeed was unharmed.

Yoshino suddenly closed his eyes in a dramatic kind of look. ''I didn't do so well. My leg's screwed up.''

Kotarou felt as if a sudden rush of discomfort reached it's way to squeeze his heart. It was a very weird feeling, a bit similar to worrying yet being worried was not enough to describe this. Was… Yoshino in pain? He wouldn't be the kind to show it on his face even if he was laying on his very deathbed, so the fact that he acted all calm didn't confirm a single thing.

''Is it broken?'', Kotarou asked, letting a hint of his concerned feelings reach the words.

''No, but I'll be coughing up blood tomorrow morning from the pain.''

In other words, it was all just a stupid excuse to seem cool. This was the first time he had actually wanted to hit his insensitive rival. With all his might at that.

''So you're not hurt at all, you bastard.''

The Mad Dog opened his eyes to look up at the hole they'd fell from, before parting his lips from each other. ''Probably because I managed to grab the edge of the hole as I was falling, though my hand slipped…''

Kotarou decided to put his feelings aside for the time being. Getting angry at him for not noticing how he made him feel just now wouldn't make sense. It's not like it was unusual for the other to pointlessly exaggerate things anyway.

''So where are we?'', he asked instead before standing up.

''I think we fell through a manhole. You know there's a manhole at the bottom of those stairs, right?''

''Aaah, that really old one… So this is an old sewer?''

_That's disgusting…_

''Beats me. It's too dark to tell…''

''Can't we just climb up the ladder?'', the amber-eyed asked, reaching for the ladder built into the wall. The taller quickly jumped up from his place to stop him, putting his hand firmly around the other's wrist.

''Don't touch it!'', he exclaimed, making Kotarou more confused than needed. He wasn't used to Yoshino touching him unless he wanted to fight.

''W-what was that for…?'', he asked nervously, not knowing if it was the man's suddenly louder voice or his random touch making his voice stutter.

''Look closer…''

Kotarou removed his gaze from the blue eyes to take a glance at the ladder he'd just been about to touch. ''…It's rusting?''

''No one's been down here for several years.'', the other answered before noticing how he had been holding the slightly wider wrist for way too long, making him swiftly withdraw himself with a faint blush putting a pinkish glow to his cheeks. Never had he been so thankful to the power of darkness. Little did he know though, that the body of the man in front of him didn't care about human limits. Well, not like it really mattered right now since Kotarou himself was too busy inspecting the rusty ladder and trying to come up with other ways to escape this dead end of fate.

''This could break at any moment.'', he pinpointed with a troubled voice before turning his attention to the walls, thoroughly searching for a way to get up the hole.

''The walls are slippery… and we can't climb this.''

He sighed. This might get dangerous. Not even with his inhuman powers could he make a jump so high as to reach the outside.

''Getting on your shoulders won't give us enough height...''

Normally, Yoshino wouldn't let such a disturbing thought pass by his rival's lips just like that, but right now he had other worries to care for. Firstly, he had to calm his heart down. He was in no position to complain about the idea of him having to carry this bastard on his shoulders when his heart was pounding so wildly for no reason at all. Could it seriously be because he had been holding onto this idiot? What a joke. He couldn't feel more annoyed at himself. This was so humiliating.

If Kotarou ever found out that he had these kind of feelings for him…

''I looked around for a way out, but everything's carved in.'', the silver-haired said as calmly as possible, sounding a bit desperate in the progress.

''…So we're stuck here.'' Kotarou wasn't the type to let himself get affected by situations like this, but he would be lying if he said he didn't feel disturbed right now. No one would probably be able to hear them from down here, and the possibility of someone taking a look just out of pure curiosity wasn't very large either. Was this even in a place where people usually passed? He couldn't seem to remember precisely where they'd fallen down.

''The ladder is the only way out. But as you can see, it's too rusty. My guess is we can only use it once.'', Yoshino clarified, sounding serious for real now.

That's when the amber-eyed realised something.

''Yoshino… were you waiting until I could move again?'', he asked, sounding more surprised than he had meant to. So maybe this guy wasn't that insensitive after all.

He didn't get a reply, which kind of made it all clear. Sometimes Yoshino was way too easy to read, but he really wanted to hear him admit it in words.

''You could have escaped while I was lying on the ground.''

The taller man suddenly made an offended expression. It seems like that hit the spot just right.

''Do not underestimate me. You may be a piece of trash, but I'm not a coward who would abandon you here just to save myself.'', Yoshino defended himself proudly.

Kotarou's view on him slightly started to change. So he could actually act kind of mature at crucial times.

''…But if we fight first, things are different.'', he then added with a content smile.

Okay, so maybe he wasn't all that serious about this after all. And he wasn't mature either for that fact. How could he ever have given attention to such an indecent thought?

''Fight me for real, and whoever wins uses the ladder.''

Apparently this guy wasn't afraid of dying at all.

_He won't stop smiling. Does he really want to fight me that badly? What an idiot, thinking about things like that even in a situation like this._

''Eh? Right now? Are you stupid?'', the teenager asked his fellow classmate while furrowing his brow, looking at him as if he was the most dense fool in the entire universe.

Suddenly the delinquent didn't seem as happy anymore.

''When else would we do it!? In any other situation you'd never fight me seriously.'', he complained, frustrated over the fact that the other always had an excuse to avoid settling this. In all honesty though, Kotarou had absolutely no idea what it was that Yoshino wanted to settle so badly. Also, he couldn't care less. The fight was over before it had even started, seeing as one of them was a perfectly normal human being despite his peculiar way of acting. And as the very considerate and pure-hearted man the amber-eyed was, he just let Yoshino feel some kind of hope by avoiding ever fighting him.

''I'm going to give you a mouthful of my slug shot.'', Yoshino threatened him severely while making a way too standard stance for that name he just gave it.

_What the hell?_

''Is slug shot the name of that really ordinary fist you're holding up?'', Kotarou asked bluntly without thinking, making Yoshino's face turn pale.

''…H-how did you… see my stance in this darkness…?''

_Crap._

He had totally forgotten about the fact that this darkness was in reality too much for the human eye to see through.

''Wait Yoshino. I'm fine with fighting… but not right now.'', he said to get back to the original subject in hope of making him forget about what just happened. Maybe Yoshino would stop this pointless discussion if he gave him something to look forward to even if it was a lie.

''Why not, Tennouji? Give me a good reason.''

Oh, that's right. He had already tried using the ''later-excuse'' lots of times before. He had to come up with something better than that.

''The reason is I can't be bo-… I mean… Ummm… well…''

…_I got it! Let's test my skills in the Yoshino-language!_

Kotarou made a serious face as he prepared himself for a heavy, Yoshino-styled speech.

''That's right, your kindness has moved my heart. Do you really want to fight me while my fists are dulled by emotion?''

He almost wanted to hit himself for making such a desperate and pathetic attempt. He must have sounded so incredibly stupid just now.

''…Hu! You talk a lot.'', the other one said with an earnest smile, not even hesitating before giving in to the insignificant flattery.

Kotarou was at loss of words. This person… was so stupid and full of himself.

''So, now what? We can't shout loud enough to be heard outside, and our cell phones don't work.'', the grizzled then asked. Suddenly he had gotten all serious again.

Did Yoshino have a split personality or something?

_Why do I keep thinking of these stuff?_

Shaking the thought out of his head, Kotarou decided to try his last resort.

''I have an idea. Could you do exactly as I say?'', he asked the other who looked at him with deeply suspicious eyes as if trying to see through him. Even when he opened his mouth to talk he didn't avert his gaze.

''…All right, but what is it?'', he finally asked, giving Kotarou permission to breath.

''Just wait a little.''

He then pulled out his phone from his pocket before typing context data into La+. La+ was the one app he had been asked to try out by Prez before. It was also the very device which had predicted that they would get into this kind of situation. At least it had predicted that Yoshino would. In other words, this thing could see into the future if you told it the environment content it asked for. The more information you entered, the more accurate the prediction would turn out to be. Thus by using this device now they could get a prediction of how they'd be getting out of here. The plan was flawless.

After entering all the needed information and impatiently waiting for an answer, Kotarou read the prediction in silence.

''_You will get naked before climbing up the ladder, throwing the clo…''_

While reading, the light brown-haired youngster had to confess he was a bit disappointed. This wasn't an incredible prediction at all. It wasn't even funny. Yet…

''This might just be…''

…_the only way out._

''So how do you propose we break out of this trap the God called fate has set for us?'', Yoshino asked in a voice way too honest for his silly selection of words.

Kotarou had told his companion about La+ while entering the wanted data and unsurprisingly he immediately believed that is was some kind of miracle device, calling it ''a way to fight destiny''.

''The answer is simple… We make ourselves lighter.'', Kotarou announced as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, even though he himself never would have come up with such an idea.

Yoshino made a puzzled look.

''Huh? Are you saying we need to go on a diet down here?'', he asked as if Kotarou was the stupid one.

Well, going on a diet sure would make them lose weight though, but there were lots of issues with them spending a longer time down here together. Like toilet issues for an instance…

The thought made Kotarou shudder in terror.

''There's an even simpler way… Our uniforms are actually really heavy. Did you know that?''

Silence fell over them, making the air seem kind of uncomfortable. No, Kotarou wasn't a huge fan of this solution either but there was no other way. Why couldn't Yoshino at least pretend that this wasn't a big deal to ease the air?

''The hollow sound of the handless pianist on a summer night may be the sound of fallen angels born in my heart…''

Instead he started talking meaningless poetry.

_Did he just lose his mind completely?_

''Stop before I cry. This is no time to go insane and start writing poetry.''

Even though Yoshino acted like a kid, not wanting to undress in the same compressed space as his rival(he'd actually feel uncomfortable being naked with him for completely other reasons than the standard ones though), Kotarou easily talked him out of it by using the infamous Yoshino-language. They then threw their clothes and cell phones up to the surface so that they'd have them close to put on as fast as they got up. Somehow it ended up with Yoshino going first.

* * *

After Kotarou got up from the hole, he was spotted by some girls passing by. So it appeared people did walk here after all. Looking around, Kotarou noticed this was actually a road which students crossed while walking home from school. Obviously they accused him for being some kind of pervert, making him run into the closest thicket where he coincidentally found Yoshino. So he had been seen as well… He sympathized with him. He must have felt so ashamed, showing that pathetic attempt for manliness to the other students. He got to know from him that one of the club members took their clothes away earlier. Apparently Yoshino had been seen by some girls doing club activities. This meant that they'd probably taken them, plus their cell phones to the staff office. Now asking for help was no longer an option. They couldn't even try to stop the confused girl without being arrested for attempted rape… This couldn't get any worse.

Suddenly they could hear one of the girls calling her teacher.

''No, they're coming!'', Yoshino blurted out, frightened by the sudden change of events. If they got caught now they wouldn't even get any time nor trust to explain themselves. The modern society was very cruel to naked people after all.

''The clothed people! The race that wears clothes on their bodies is coming to destroy us!'', the shorter one clarified in a whispering tone as if to not reveal them even though their hideout had already been found out, letting panic fill his low voice.

''If they find us, our lives will be ruined forever!'', the other followed, feeling how his whole life up till now was being shown on a big screen inside of him. He still had so much more he wanted to accomplish! He was not ready for this.

Kotarou had to take action in this, seeing as his partner in crime was fully incapable to think straight. They had to somehow get to the staff room without being seen.

''Yoshino, we're gonna have to break out of this bush and run around in stealth mode!'', he ordered, looking earnestly into blue eyes to make the other understand that this might be their last chance to live. In other words, this would be a journey of life and death.

Yoshino's eyes widened while looking into a colour of burning amber. He was somewhat stunned over the coolness of naked Kotarou right now.

''You're right, we have no choice… Okay, let's go this way.''

They then spent approximately one hour running around the school, hiding their faces while exposing their manly parts before too many students to count. The shame was nearly unbearable, and just when they both had decided to give up on life and jump out the window from the third floor of the school building to give in to the dead end awaiting them, they finally reached their objective - the staff room door.

Kotarou opened the door while breathing fiercely after the finally-ending run of life and death. As fast as he got both of his feet followed by the rest of his body inside the empty staff room he turned around to rest himself against the door to catch his breath before he'd be able to put his clothes on. He had clearly heard the clicking sound of the door closing, but when he felt something warm against his lips and that stripped body of his he immediately remembered it wasn't him who had closed it. He must have been too exhausted to realise right away… and now he was standing with his upper body resting against the one of his partner in crime, also known as Yoshino the Mad Dog. The heat against his lips was the warmth of Yoshino's bare shoulder. Both of them were panting endlessly, unable to move from the other before they had gotten themselves some time to breath.

Well, such an excuse wasn't really enough though in this kind of situation… So why didn't any of them move aside or push the other away? If anything, Kotarou was completely overwhelmed by the fact that his rival allowed him to stay like this.

Seconds of silence passed, and he could feel his senses slowly coming back to him, giving him the hint of Yoshino's scent.

''…You smell like sweat.'', he said faintly, accidentally letting his breath reach into the slightly taller man's ear as he talked, making him shiver as his body flinched weakly.

''…Yoshino?''

Kotarou could not avoid thinking that this reaction of his was kind of cute. He also couldn't help but to think that something was seriously off with this whole situation.

Something was _wrong_.

Despite both being men, Yoshino let such an innocent reaction show on his body from Kotarou breathing into his ear… and on top of it all Kotarou himself found it cute. This was just weird.

''What are you doing, you idiot!? Stop smelling me! You wanna start a fight now!?'', the blue-eyed man blurted out in a somehow frightened voice without moving neither legs nor arms. He was afraid that if he tried to move now, his body would betray him. His voice just did even though he tried so hard to make it sound as threatening as possible.

Being this close to the person who in reality meant everything for him…

Why couldn't Kotarou just move so that he wouldn't have to stand this kind of humiliation? If he didn't get off of him soon, he would… notice everything.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Yoshino tried to restrain his body from craving more.

_Just move, you idiot!_

Kotarou could feel his friend's body tensing up even more against him now. He wasn't stupid, and noticing the fear in Yoshino's voice hadn't been very hard. It would have been much harder not to. Honestly speaking though, his thinking wasn't exactly right. He simply assumed that the other was in the same position as himself. In other words, too curious for his own natural good. Even if Kotarou didn't really feel afraid he still found this to be very strange. In his mind, Yoshino probably felt the same way, which made him frightened like this. He was the man among men after all(at least in his own mind), so of course he would feel like that in such a situation. Kotarou wouldn't stop now though. He was already getting aroused because of the other's reactions, causing his member to rapidly grow between his legs.

If Yoshino wasn't going to step away, he wasn't going to either.

''Are you okay…?'', he whispered sweetly into the weaker man's ear as he let his arms slide off of the door behind them. He then carefully placed them on each side of the other's hips. He didn't know why, but he felt like he wanted to be cautious not making Yoshino feel uncomfortable. He'd never cared about him this way before, yet he didn't feel freaked out about it at all. Not right now at least.

''What… do you think you're doing?'', Yoshino asked without holding his fear back this time, eyes widened while feeling warm hands sliding up his sides, caressing him kindly. He felt like melting. His heart was pounding so hard that each beat was presumably visible on his chest. This feeling scared him. That, and he didn't want to show this side of himself to the other. Yet moving away wasn't an opportunity in his current state. All of him had been yearning for this.

Kotarou made sure to make his movements as gentle and inspective as possible. Yoshino's body was actually rather slim. He almost dared to say that he looked fairly beautiful this way… God, what was he thinking? He had honestly never even thought of doing this with another guy before, much less with THIS guy. The Mad Dog himself… His very loner classmate…

What was going on with him, getting all excited by the sounds and smell of this man's overly sensitive body?

''Wait…'', Yoshino begged, feeling all his body parts burning in both exhaustion and anticipation.

Kotarou was… touching him. Why? He didn't understand why this was happening.

Yet warm hands kept on moving up across his chest, thoroughly exploring his exposed skin without any signs of stopping.

''Tennouji…'', he tried in an even lower voice, as if to not let any feelings find their way out of his mouth. ''Don't…''

''Don't what? You could just push me away you know...''

Kotarou's hands slipped down to the other's hips once again, holding them firmly while leaning in to press his hard erection cautiously against Yoshino's, making them both groan in delight into each other's necks.

To difference from the weaker, Kotarou didn't need as much time to catch his breath, which gave him a huge advantage in… whatever they were doing at the moment. The running from before didn't affect him at all anymore, neither physically nor mentally. Yoshino, on the other hand, was still exhausted. Being in this situation probably didn't help him settle at all either.

''W-why are you even hard!? That's disgusting!''

The stubborn one was too proud of himself to confess that this was exactly what he had been longing for since… way too long back to remember. It felt like he had been in love with this stupid idiot since forever.

He hated it.

He didn't want to have such feelings for this person, that's why he had pretended to always hate him. Tried to repress the very fact that he was actually in love with him. Even if Kotarou would have been female, he would rather have fallen in love with someone else, man or woman. Anybody. Hell, even that scary class rep would have been fine compared to this.

''I don't want to hear that from you.'', the shorter answered almost a bit irritated at the sudden accusation since Yoshino was at least as hard as himself if not even more so.

This was embarrassing for him as well! He had no confidence as well as experience regarding stuff like this. He hadn't even touched the silky skin of a woman before.

''Aren't you just the same?'', he then asked before slowly beginning to grind his lower parts against the other's.

The heat at this point was indescribable for both of them. Burying their faces into each other's necks even deeper than before, they clung to one another tightly while feeling the pleasure of intimate sexual enjoyment for the first time. Yoshino's arms had embraced the strong back of his current partner before he had even realised it himself. It was at that acknowledgement that Kotarou let his own arms do the same, hugging the slender body ever so closely while gaining incredible delight.

Shouldn't he… feel disgusted by this? Only the thought of doing this with Yoshino was just… so wrong. There's nothing more disturbing than that very idea… Yet here he was, holding him in his embrace while feeling so much pleasure he was on the verge of losing control over his burning body. Yoshino himself seemed to be in the same state. He had even started moving his hips.

Was this the power of nature?

Beings of the same sex weren't meant to feel attracted to each other though. At least not in this way.

The amber-coloured eyes spotted the doorknob while being in thoughts.

What if someone came in here while they were doing this…?

Thinking that, Kotarou quickly locked the door from the inside. If a teacher wanted to go in here now, she would have to at least unlock the door first which should give them enough time to separate from each other. The fact that they were naked could easily be explained by showing her where their clothes had been taken and why… Well, not that it's a very believing story, and it's even kind of embarrassing too… Also, hiding their hardened, swollen parts would be kind of difficult at this point, but none of that really mattered right now.

It didn't take very long for the blue-eyed male to get his eyes all teary and hazy out of mixed, unutterable feelings. He was getting desperate. This wasn't enough anymore, which made him feel somehow anxious. Apparently, Kotarou was feeling the same, because suddenly he released the body in his arms, letting his lips taste the soft skin on the other's neck before reaching out for both of their members, squeezing them together with his bare hand.

''Ah- Wait! This is…'', Yoshino gasped, but got interrupted by the feeling of lips and tongue sucking hungrily at his neck. His mind was going blank already. He had no time to think about how risky or confusing this was anymore. The only thing allowed to enter his mind right now was the unspeakable pleasure this stupid bastard was giving him.

Letting go of Yoshino's now imprinted neck, Kotarou licked the coloured mark before reaching for his ear, speeding up the pace with his hand causing sloppy, slippery sounds. Sometimes he let soft moans tease the taller's ear while doing so, listening to the receiving voice muffled into his own shoulder. It seemed like Yoshino was no longer able to stand up straight, which made him unable to hide his face into the other's neck. Not that Kotarou minded, since having to help him stand up like this just made him even more adorable at the moment.

Was Yoshino always this weak on the inside? His reactions were even kind of girl-like… He would have loved to see the face he's making, but he couldn't stand to show is own. He didn't even have the courage to look down at their eager beings stroking against each other with the help of his own hand. He could feel them very clearly though. They were both really warm and awfully swollen, Yoshino's being somewhat smaller than his own even though he was a bit taller in body length. The smell was obvious as well, but most of his nose was filled with the scent of this sweaty body against him. It attracted all of his overly sharp senses, making him feel frustrated for unknown reasons...

This was starting to get unbearable. His body was aching in desire, craving for more.

How… did one get more than this? Kotarou didn't understand what his body wanted him to do. He could only ignore it while doing his best to satisfy the other. Somehow watching him in ecstasy like this sent exquisite pleasure through his whole being.

Something was definitely wrong with him.

''Yoshino… You're soaked in pre-cum already…''

_It's so slippery and warm... It feels amazing._

''You even let it spill all over me… Are you gonna cum?'', he asked thoughtfully while holding the other arm properly around his partner's back to help him stay up, blushing slightly over his own words. He then let his thumb gently caress the head of Yoshino's wet member making it twitch, preparing for release.

Yoshino himself could only dig his fingers deeper into the other's back while trying to hold it in.

''No… way… Just shut up.'', he forced out in a smothered voice filled with disgrace, feeling drips of sweat from his sticky forehead mix with the sweat on Kotarou's shoulder while trying to focus on advanced math issues to be able to hold it in if just for a little longer.

He was not going to be the one releasing it first.

Why was Kotarou even so damn good at this? Had he done this with a guy before? Maybe it was just as easy doing it with two of them as it was with one… Yoshino had no experience himself so he wouldn't know.

''I'm feeling really good too…'', Kotarou whispered desperately into the other's ear, followed by a muffled moan. He was getting close as well, but wasn't going to give in so easily.

Yoshino wouldn't fall for such a cheap trick though. He sure had a big ego to be able to think that telling him he felt good would make him cum... And what's with the ''too''? Yoshino never admitted he felt good... Not that he really had to.

Both of them were just as stubborn as the other. Flashes of light continuously filled their minds as they struggled to suppress the urge to give in.

''…Haruhiko.''

Before being able to even think of taking his words back, Yoshino burst as fast as he could hear his name being spoken by the seductive voice of his beloved, covering his own breast with white, sticky liquid. The orgasm was utterly intense, and made him bit his lip while tensing his whole body, hugging the other with all his might like a frightened child seeking comfort. Seeing this, Kotarou came right afterwards, forcing his comrade to stay up with him until he finished. Even his cum covered Yoshino's upper body. He actually did it on purpose to provoke him since he knew he wouldn't like it when he'd gotten his senses back together. Honestly though, he was unsure about how he would feel himself after regaining them.

Moments of silence passed, making the seconds feel like a tense eternity for both of the boys.

''I hate you…'', Yoshino finally muttered faintly when they had dropped to the floor facing it, afraid to look the other in the eye. Kotarou didn't answer, but after a while he slowly lifted his head, only to spot tears dripping down from the silver-haired's hidden face, creating miniature puddles on the floor. That's when he realised what just happened had probably affected Yoshino much more than himself. He had been way too selfish, and apologising about it now wouldn't change a thing. Why did he never think things through properly before executing them?

Not that he was really sure why Yoshino had to make such a big deal out of it... It was only an act out of curiosity after all.

Yet his tears inexpressibly pained him.

''…I'm sorry, Yoshino.''

Yoshino stood up without answering, quickly putting his clothes on. The disgusting, messy fluid covering his upper body was not a problem as he was planning to go straight home to thoroughly wash both himself and his clothes. It still felt gross though...

He then waited for Kotarou to do the same before burying his fist into his stomach. It was a rather weak attempt, but the cold words leaving his lips before opening the door immediately increased the pain from the inside.

For both of them.

''I'll never be a part of your stupid games again. From now on you leave me alone. If you even as much as try to greet me I swear it'll be _the end _for you for real.''

He said ''the end'' in English, which would normally make the other unable to suppress his laughter.

Yet, now he could only silently watch the outlaw's back as he was preparing to leave the room.

''May our paths never cross again.''

Kotarou was left dumbfounded, feeling the aching pain gather at a certain point inside of him.

He... didn't feel like laughing at all.

- End of chapter 1 -

* * *

Thank you for reading. ^_^ Chapter two coming up when I have the time to finish it!

Please tell me what you thought of it! I had really fun writing this... Uke on uke action is the best.


End file.
